lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiifu
Tiifu is a lioness cub in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and The Lion Guard. She is the youngest cub in the Pride Lands.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHqG1XroB2I Sarah Interview Appearance Tiifu is a cream lion cub with a small tuft of fur sticking up from her head. Her ear rims are a light chocolate brown, with scruffy pink inner ears. Her stomach, muzzle, and paws are a pale cream. She has olive green eyes, a maroon nose, and three small pink speckles on each cheek. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. On several occasions, Tiifu has been shown to have dark cream stripes on her legs. Personality Tiifu is a very kind cub, with a very caring spirit. She shows great concern when her friend Zuri wounds herself, and when her other friend Kiara becomes trapped amongst a stampede of gazelles. She is rather curious, going so far as to ask questions even after being warned against doing soThe Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. She admires Kiara and holds Kiara's title as future queen in high regard.Can't Wait to be Queen Tiifu is shown to be slightly snarky and domineering at times, specifically when defending or showing loyalty towards KiaraCan't Wait to be Queen. She greatly enjoys hunting practice and is very enthusiastic about pleasing Nala and Kiara, and can be somewhat possessive over her friendship with KiaraFuli's New Family. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tiifu is set to track gazelles with Kiara and Zuri. The three pass by a log, which Zuri falls off and injures her paw. Tiifu offers her support, but Kiara ultimately sends her back home, leaving just herself and Tiifu to track the gazelles. When the pair arrive, Tiifu assumes that they will be taking down some gazelles themselves, but Kiara mentions that it would break the Circle of Life, as they didn't need them, and that they were just practising. They soon notice Mzingo flying above, and Janja and the hyenas crawling in. Kiara sends Tiifu to get Simba and Nala. After bringing them to the gazelles' grazing spot, the Lion Guard have already begun fighting against the hyenas, leaving Tiifu to look on in dismay. After they rescue Kiara, Tiifu is happy to see her friend back, safe and sound. The Rise of Makuu Tiifu is amongst those who witness Makuu's win over Pua in the Mashindano. Can't Wait to be Queen During Kiara's reign as temporary queen, both Tiifu and Zuri serve as her advisors. Both show much enthusiasm over Kiara's new responsibility. Tiifu tells Kiara to embrace her position and encourages Bunga to bow down to his new queen. Tiifu becomes quite agitated by those who do not take Kiara's new role as queen seriously, and makes a couple of snide remarks, including one aimed at Kion, who walks away. Later, when Kiara chooses to visit Janja, neither Tiifu nor Zuri follow her. Instead, they claim that she'll be okay on her own. Kion is disgusted at their behavior, unsure what kind of advisors could possibly be okay with such an idea. Fuli's New Family Tiifu is out practicing hunting with Nala, Kiara, Zuri, Kion, and Kion's friend Fuli. She is shown to be very excited and interested in the activity, and expresses annoyance to Zuri when Fuli darts ahead of her, taking Kiara's side as they stalk a gazelle. She complains about Fuli hunting beside the future queen and acting as though she is Kiara's new best friend. Baboons! Tiifu and Zuri are leading Kiara to Urembo Meadows so that she can make a good impression at the Royal Buffalo Wallow. Kiara reminds them that they were going to help her get ready, and Tiifu assures her that they will before announcing that they've reached the meadows. When Kiara asks what's wrong with her current appearance, Tiifu insists there's nothing and that it will be fun. A rainstorm hits, and the three cubs must shelter under a tree. Tiifu notes that a little moisture is good for one's impression, and the rain is quick to let up. The trio emerges into the sunlight, where Tiifu lays down in the flowers, which she proclaims smells even sweeter after the rain. She realizes that this means Kiara will smell even sweeter for the wallow, and proceeds to happily roll about in the grass, not even noticing when floodwaters surge over the meadow, leaving them stranded on an island. She declares that by the time they are rescued by the Lion Guard, Kiara will smell and look good for the buffaloes. Tiifu and Zuri are soon cheerfully scooping up mud from the mud banks to give Kiara a mud facial. She asks Kiara if she loves it, and the latter gives a muffled reply that Tiifu doesn't catch. Kiara shakes away the mud and frets about their situation, but Tiifu merely touches her and comments that her fur already feels softer. As Tiifu and Zuri are later relaxing with fruit slices over their eyes, Kiara approaches them, adamant that they leave the island despite Tiifu's suggestion to lie in the sun. Tiifu is puzzled, as she thought the Lion Guard was going to rescue them, but Kiara feels that they should finds stones to make a bridge across. Tiifu finds a stone that proves too small, then observes her reflection in Zuri's find and asks about the size of her nose. Kiara summons them to help push a stone that she found, and Tiifu strains herself, even calling out support for the group, but the rock rolls the wrong way. Tiifu at first believes them to have succeeded, but Kiara explains that this is not the case. Kiara's brother Kion now has a plan to get them across, but Tiifu reminds Kiara that they didn't finish getting her ready. The ground beneath her breaks away, and Kiara hauls her out of the water before she can be swept away. Tiifu gleefully exclaims that Kiara saved them. She readily helps push over a tree to form a bridge over the water and climbs across. Tiifu tells Kiara that she did it, and the princess replies that they all did. Tiifu apologizes for not being able to help Kiara look better, but Kiara feels that there are more important things than looking one's best. Friends *Kiara *Zuri Trivia *On the back of the book Can't Wait to be Queen, as well as a scene in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Tiifu is shown to have small stripes on her legs in a slightly darker shade than her main fur color. These stripes appear once again in "Fuli's New Family," but are absent in all of the episode "Can't Wait to be Queen." References fr:Tiifu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers Category:Recurring Characters